Around the Sun
by Kaslyna
Summary: Nolan x Amanda smut. I have lost all dignity left. Please enjoy.


**A/N: Yup. I'm writing this. Whatever. There goes the rest of my dignity. :/ Smut. No discernible plot because while I have plots for longer fics in my mind, I don't have the time or energy required right now. Perhaps after the finale. This is set sometime after 1x09 and before 1x11. No real setting.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

###

She's not sure how it got this far so fast, with her shirt off and her panties around one of her ankles. All she knows is that he's amazing, too good at what he's currently doing to her most intimate part with his lips, tongue, and teeth. She groans above him, feels the desk pressing into her back. She's half on it, leaning up on her elbows to see him beneath her. He's grinning, feeling her watching him. Smug bastard. One of her legs is thrown across his shoulder; the other is barely supporting her weight.

It had all started with his treatment of a Castithan prisoner.

###

"Datak hired him to kill another Castithan, Amanda. You can't tell me you think that's okay!" insists Nolan.

Amanda swallows, remains strong where she's leaning against her desk. Arms folded across her chest, she's the picture of a strict mayor. In reality, she knows Nolan's right.

"That doesn't mean you can rough him up, Nolan. By doing that you forfeited any justified action you might have taken against him," she tells him, frustrated at having to repeat herself.

She'd called him here after she'd heard from Tommy they'd had to let a Castithan prisoner go to the hospital. When Amanda had asked why, Tommy had reluctantly informed her Nolan had publicly "roughed up" said man. Despite having a clear reason to arrest the man (he had obviously killed another man, over what didn't matter; certainly, there was no proof that Datak had hired him to do anything) they'd been forced to let him go or risk the scorn of potential voters. Unable to risk losing the election-especially with Datak in the running-Amanda had been forced to tell Tommy to let the man go. Immediately after, she'd called Nolan, demanding he been her office within the half hour.

Now he was here, and she'd asked point-blank why he'd decided to rough up a suspect in public. He'd answered predictably, of course. Nolan might be a loose cannon, often a hothead, but in many ways, he was predictable. At least to her.

Now he's standing in front of her, so close she can feel his breath fanning her forehead. She shivers involuntarily. Amanda lets out a small sigh and flicks her eyes up to his, daring him to say anymore to antagonize her.

"I'm sorry," he tells her.

"Shtako," she retorts, standing up. It pushes her half an inch to an inch from him and has the desired effect; he immediately steps back a little.

His hand goes to her cheek and she frowns. Somewhere in Amanda's brain a warning bell screams at her to _run, dammit_! But she doesn't; she stares him down and leans into his caress. It causes him to suck in sharply and the next breath he lets go of is shaky.

Nolan's thumb sweeps across her cheekbone, back and forth, back and forth. It causes a warmth to spread throughout her body; it's a warmth that's not unfamiliar but it's been so long since she felt it. Since the early days of her marriage with Connor, really.

"It won't happen again," he promises, voice husky.

"It better not," she replies sharply.

He smiles a little. Her fire: it's one of the many things he loves about her. She's a tiny thing, really; he easily dwarfs her, yet she stands up tall and proud like she's ten feet tall. It makes him shiver in a really good way.

This dance they're doing is dangerous. It's cliché, really; the bad boy who never planted roots and the girl who desperately wants to be accepted. It's a plot for a bad high school romance novel. And yet here they are; playing with fire and hoping against all odds not to get burned. Not caring too much if they do because at least they'll be burned together.

He's not sure who kisses who first; he's only sure that they reach for the other at the same time. Her hands fist in his hair as she tilts up to kiss him. She moans softly when his tongue swipes across her lower lip. He lets out a satisfied grunt when she grants him entrance to the warm cavern of her mouth. Their tongues duel in a way that he's never done with anyone else; it's a power struggle, like most everything else between them. And yet it's perfect; it leaves them both desperately craving more.

Amanda lets out a small squeak of surprise as he backs her up against the desk. She shifts so she's half on it, never breaking their kiss. Eventually, reluctantly, Nolan pulls away, the need for oxygen becoming too great.

Nolan rests his forehead against Amanda's, their breathing equally heavy and ragged. The warning bells in her head are screaming louder than ever before but for once, Amanda refuses to listen. Damn the consequences; damn them all to hell, but she's gonna have sex with her lawkeeper on her desk. In her office, with plenty of people outside. Despite the door being locked, it sends a shiver of fear down her spine, combined with a shiver of arousal at the thought of being watched. It's perverted; dirty, but Amanda has always enjoyed being watched while pleasured.

Then he's pulling away and a whimper escapes her lips. She winces, expecting a smirk and a cocky retort, but she doesn't get one. What she does get is his hands on the bottom of the plain black shirt she's wearing. He tugs it up and over her head, slowly. His eyes stay focused on hers the entire time. Challenging her, daring her to continue this game they're playing.

He drinks the sight of her plain black bra greedily; Amanda resists the urge to cover herself and stares at him squarely in the face. He leans in, presses a kiss to her stomach, just below her bra. Amanda sucks in a shaky breath and lets it out, trying to remain calm and _not_ rush things like she often does.

"Beautiful," he murmurs, so low she almost doesn't hear him; but she does, and she thinks maybe he intended to. That's sweet.

Then Nolan's on his knees in front of her and he's taking off the black heels she loves so much while looking at her in the face. It sends a flush of heat through her body and she lets out a wanton moan.

He kisses his way up the right leg, pushing her gray pencil skirt up her thighs. He switches to the other leg; by the time he reaches her inner thighs her nipples are completely erect and she's desperately trying to remember how to breathe.

He nips at the left thigh, then the right. Then he's reaching up, pulling her panties down her ankles. Her panties dangle off the left foot and she doesn't care. Can't possibly care when his tongue suddenly licks her. She groans, arching back and putting her elbows on the desk so she can see him. He looks up, meeting her gaze.

Then, his teeth find her clith and graze it.

Amanda lets out a shaky gasp, panting for air. The combination of pain and pleasure is dizzying; amazing in its own right. He continues with his teeth on her clit for a while before his tongue is plunging into her. Nolan keeps a steady rhythm, bringing her to the brink in no time at all.

"Watch me," she pleads; it takes all her strength to gasp out those two little words.

He complies, looking straight into her face before returning; he bites her clit before quickly switching to swirling his tongue around it. Finally, his tongue dips inside of her, once, twice, three times; then she shatters with a long, low moan that makes his cock swell to an almost painful length in his pants.

When she returns to Earth, she finds him watching her intently. She figures he'd watched her come and it makes her shiver with delight. Then he's coming up to kiss her. She whimpers at the taste of herself on his tongue, melting into him. She's loose, pliant; she's completely ready for him and at his every whim and mercy.

He pulls away long enough to reach back and undo the clasp of her bra. He slides the straps down her arms, slow and watching her face the entire time. Then he takes it off, placing it on the desk while smirking. She retaliates by kicking her panties off her ankle.

"Take this damn skirt off," she commands, less breathless than before.

"Yes, sweetheart," he replies with the cocky grin she expected earlier. He lifts her up with ease and slides said skirt down and off. She'll worry about it later.

"You're overdressed," she gasps as he sucks at her pulse point, "Get naked. Now."

"Say please," he taunts.

"Please," she grits out; smug bastard.

He pulls far enough back to strip down; then he's naked before her. She bites her lip to keep from groaning at the sight of him, nearly full and ready to go. He comes up to her then, looking intently in her face as he reaches to her hair and pulls out the hair tie. Nolan watches the entire time as he undoes her braid, Amanda's locks spreading in golden waves around her upper body. He smiles, gentle this time, not predatory.

"You're so beautiful. You don't even know it, do you?" he asks, and his voice is gentle, soothing.

"Please," she snorts.

"I mean it," he begins kissing her neck, tongue darting out here and there, his voice muffled as he continues, "You've got these earthy eyes and this amazing golden hair and you know what I find most incredible about you? Your smile, the way it lights up your face. I can see your spirit when you smile."

"You're full of shtako," she groans.

"You love me anyway," he replies flippantly. She stiffens for a moment, relaxing only when she realizes he meant it offhandedly. He's not gonna go down that path yet and for that, she's extremely grateful.

He moves down to her clavicle, licking and sucking just hard enough to leave a faint mark on her collarbone. Then he shifts so he's looking down in her face as his hands cup her breasts, thumbs sweeping over already hard nipples. She moans softly and he smiles tenderly at her. Amanda smiles back.

Next Nolan palms her right breast as his tongue swirls around the left nipple. He takes her into his mouth, suckling. His teeth scrape her nipple and she squirms, hands coming to fist in his hair. He lets her go, switching to give Amanda's right breast the exact same treatment.

Her breasts are the perfect size; not too small and not too big. She's perfect, beautiful; less like an angel and more like an agent of Aphrodite, some wanton sex goddess hidden beneath the façade of an asexual mayor.

He finds her belly button with his tongue, swirling around lazily. Then she's pulling him back up to kiss her, her legs coming around his waist.

He leans her further back on the desk, until she's lying down with her legs wrapped tightly around his midsection. Her hair is fanned out and if anyone saw them right now she'd lose the election for sure and not care at all.

"Inside me," she growls; her bossiness during sex is endearing, he finds, and not nearly as annoying as her bossiness outside of sex.

He does as he's told; he positions himself at her entrance and pushes himself into her. She cries out, arching up. Her arms coil tightly around his neck and she pulls him down for a heated kiss. If Amanda could, she would've flipped them so Nolan was on the bottom; for now, with him pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back into her, this was more than enough. He was big, bigger than most men she'd been with; however, she'd never let him know that. The man was cocky enough as is, no pun intended.

He watches her the entire time. It doesn't take too much time with him pistoning inside of her; his thumb comes and roughly pushes down on her clit. With a gasp, Amanda falls apart. Nolan immediately puts a hand over her mouth to quiet her screams. He winces as she bites him; he'll probably have a mark, but it's definitely worth it.

A few more thrusts and he's coming apart, burying his face her shoulder to keep from crying out. With a groan, Amanda is surprised to find that his release as once again triggered her own. Knowing Nolan, she'll never live that one down.

She finds she doesn't mind too much.

###

After, they lay on her desk a while, to the point it's become uncomfortable. Yet she says nothing; she just runs her hands up and down Nolan's back, feeling the contours and muscles that make up her best friend.

She throbs and aches in all the best ways; Amanda guesses he does, too. She certainly hopes so.

"Should we talk about this?" Nolan asks, voice muffled by her neck.

"Mmm, no talking," Amanda hums out, "Talking is for later when we're not currently naked and sprawled on my desk."

"Sprawled on a bed, perhaps?" he suggests coyly.

She chuckles, "We'll see. You're damn good, I'll give you that."

"You're not so bad yourself," he replies.

"Please," she snorts.

"Stop that," he chides gently, "You taste amazing and the sounds you make are all very arousing. Didn't peg you for a screamer, though."

"I swear, if _anyone_ finds that out-" she growls.

"They won't," she feels his chuckle against her neck, "Don't plan on sharing you."

Amanda's breath catches in her throat and her heart aches because she knows Nolan-beautiful, handsome Nolan-will probably hurt her, maybe even devastate her. For sure, he will destroy her.

Oh, but what a fun ride it'll be.


End file.
